Doom's Carnage
by Darth Saevus
Summary: I do not own Marvel nor Doom In this story we have the what-if Cletus' symbiote bonded with B.J Blazkowicz Will these two make a perfect bond or not? We shall see...
1. Chapter 1: Hell

Doom's Carnage

Chapter I

Hell

The flames are hot. The rocks are tough. And the entire realm is full of darkness. Only these flames light this place up. The skies are drawn in blood; and voices of tortured souls haunt this dimension. You could find one by mistake or even more. The damned ones spin themselves; they spin themselves in an eternity of agony. Others know this phenomenon as a soul vortex. It could drive a human to instanity.

In this dimension, chaos rules supreme.

It is haunted by demons.

But what is this place?

Hell!

In this very reality, a lone Space Marine battles the forces of hell negating their chance to conquer Earth again. The sound of his chainsaw and shotgun is familiar. Each time there was a scream, a demon was killed. His chainsaw was directed straight through the demons' guts; they were fatally torn apart by it.

The Space Marine, B.J. Blazkowicz, grandson of William Joseph Blazkowicz, was decimating the evil forces. B.J swung forward his chainsaw at Cacodemons, Imps, skeletons, Revenants, and Vulgars. Their blood covered his helmet's visor and he had to clean it each time demonic blood shed on it.

The shotgun was one of B.J's favorite guns. He just loved to blow their brains off. Another weapon that really suits this Space Marine is the BFG 9K-a technological advanced weapon that fires green balls of energy. They get bigger and bigger and boom! They obliterate any trace of demons. Nothing remains behind.

At first he was scared by these nightmare monsters, but, as time passed, he began liking it. He took pleasure in slaying them: each time he found a gun or a combat relic, he'd just grin.

Even if he is only a man; his hatred for demons refreshes him and gives him additional strength and endurance. He could easily rip a Cacodemon's eye or a Baron's horn out. His hatred is a literal supernatural berserker. Due to his berserk attitude B.J can run very fast. Some of his late Earth friends thought he was related to the biblical figure Samson.

B.J didn't just like killing demons. In his eyes it is an art. He tears and rips them apart with a burning passion. He loves, especially, to tear apart Imps and Revenants.

B.J's green UAC combat armor is dirty with demonic blood; but he likes it. Their blood expresses their suffering. Their doom!

Although there is no human here anymore, B.J usually finds ammo and guns. These items belonged to those who explored this forbidden dimension. All caused by one: Dr. Malcolm Betruger. But now he is gone; brought down by another Space Marine. After Betruger's departure, others rose to power; but they were slain by B.J.

With the Mother of Hell destroyed by this bold Space Marine, various high-ranking demons wanted to become the new leader of Hell. It is always this way. Always has been. And it will always be…

No matter if a Hell King falls, another takes their place.

First Betruger, then the Harbinger of Doom, then the Mastermind Spider, then the Mother of Hell…

While Hell was a hostile place, it was not without its 'safe spots'. There were parts of Hell where there were no demons, only tormented souls. That's how he survives. He hits them to their core and leaves them in disarray. B.J is strong, he is powerful; but he knows he is no god. He is hidden under a huge rock that covers a hole fit for him to get out.

He closes his eyes, though, he knows you can't let your guard down in a place like this. He dreams. He dreams about battling demons, dead bodies hanging on the ceiling, growls of Imps and Revenants. He has dreams about grenades, explosions, about huge guts splattered all over the walls. He loves grabbing the Revenants' jaws to rip them apart or taking the Imps' hearts out. He hears their screams of agony and pain.

In another corner of this wretch, a vortex-like portal opens, tearing the very fabric of the space apart. It's not one created by the UAC or used by demons. It's different. It's all black. Black like a black hole.

Out of it something comes in.

It is tall as a human, skinny, with no apparent solid constitution, red like blood, with two white eye patches and a scary mouth with black sharp teeth, It was smiling with malice as if it couldn't wait to cause some serious damage around here.

This mysterious creature was roaming in Hell to find a host to survive. It hungers for one. This thing was a parasite, but could mimick a symbiote by enhancing the host's physical features and altering them, also giving them super powers. These 'symbiotes' are lesser shapeshifters when they are bonded with the host. They can take the fabric of host's clothes and change them if the host wishes to.

And here is the symbiote, constantly looking for a suitable host. It is ready to cause some-

CARNAGE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Host

Doom's Carnage

Chapter 2

The Host

Carnage was frenetically searching for potential hosts in this damn world, but it couldn't. It already tried on random demons. But these demons' own aura were rejecting the symbiote's influence, like a bug repeller.

'Curses! These freaks totally refuse me.', the symbiote thought being irritated. It kept talking to itself in its liquid form as it crawled these nightmare roads.

"There is really no one available for me here?!", Carnage sighed, "But I gotta say this place remembers me of Dormammu's creepy dimension, but infinitely times scarier. A freaky and fucked up place, that's for sure.", it was looking at the red frightening sky. Carnage wandered for a handful of long moments these wretched wastes full of terrifying creatures. 'I miss that messed up idiot so much, I really liked Kasady. Damn you, Spider!'

Two hours later, and something happens. The symbiote heard some serious damage; it saw them as flashing lights, but dangerous.

"What was that?", it added with curiosity. Carnage fastened up its liquid-like pace.

In five minutes of crawling on the tough soil; it found something. Or someone.

Carnage saw a two-legged green armored helmed warrior butchering demons like on daily basis.

"Wow!", Carnage said with excitement.

B.J kept throwing with grenades unbeknownst to him that an extraterrestrial life form, from another dimension, was watching him with awe and joy.

The doomed Space Marine quickly switches to his favorite chainsaw, "You want a piece of me, freak!? Come and get it!"

B.J saws them with pleasure. He relished their painful cries.

B.J removes his visor when it got all messy with demonic blood.

As he takes wry amusement in tearing Imps apart with his chainsaw, a Hell Knight comes from behind. The Space Marine avoids the Hell Knight's fatal punch and with one hand he rips the demon's heart out, while his thrown chainsaw, flying in the air, sliced a Revenant in half.

A Hell Undead grabs B.J's left shoulder from behind, but he breaks the Undead's skull with his both hands. B.J quickly switched to his Rocket Launcher blasting an entire pack of Pinky demons into oblivion.

The massacre and the mutilation of those demons was blissful for the Space Marine. Mesmerizing. Especially for the symbiote. Carnage took a certain interest in this human. Perhaps he could prove himself the perfect host.

A few Imps remained after the pitched battle. They all step back, but B.J brings his Rocket Launcher, "That's it. Run, you freaks!", he turned them into dead meat.

'Woohoo, this guy makes Kasady look like a kid.', it laughed in its mind.

"Oh, my shoulder.", he groans.

"Need to rest."

In the ensuing of the thrilling fight, B.J stands still a bit and forgets about his helmet. This gives Carnage the chance to bond with this super serial killer of demons by attaching itself to the helmet. It enters in the helmet while in its liquid-like form.

The Space Marine takes a deep breath and approaches his helmet, "Gotcha."

"The helmet-

the only holy thing made by man."

"Now, I gotta go. These bastards already found my secret spot. Need to get my ass out of here."

B.J leaves the Wandering Desert and heads for the Boiling Waterfalls. It is B.J's perfect place where to hide and wash his armor.

Despite its high increased temperature, there are small intervals when the water is just good enough to take a bath.

The entire place is huge. It is made from a huge black mountain with shiny rocks. The whole mount is like a light house in the great enveloping of cosmic hell.

Whenever these rocks glow, there are voices that follow, much like those that appear when walls are marked with Hell symbols. All of them marching in unison and spreading themselves all over the place. That is when the water is as hot as lava, or even worse.

It lacks demons, yet, you can still heart the taunt of the damned ones; it's like a mad man's shriek who has his organs extracted in the most brutal and slowest way possible. But the Space Marine is already used to that. There is nothing here anymore that could shatter his soul. He has seen Hell itself and came to laugh at its face.

B.J softly removed his UAC armor to wash it.

"Guts. I hate it when it shoots on my armor."

He puts his armor in the water and washes it using his rough hands.

"Now I'm gonna take a quick bath before those freaks finds out where I am.", he gets in the water.

B.J refreshes himself. He finally feels his body relaxing; his muscles calming. He feels the water and the breeze blowing over his hardened body. He feels that chill.

"Five minutes. And that's enough."

When the ill-tempered gets out of the water, he sees ten Imps led by a Baron of Hell-similar to a Hell Knight, but stronger both in physical strength and energy attacks.

B.J is only wearing underwear and his guns are away from him.

"You perverted freaks. You just couldn't wait a few minutes to get myself back in shape, could you?", he cracked his teeth., "And when I thought you couldn't be that not-cool."

"Did I ever bust into your fuckin' houses and kill you while you take a bath? I don't think so."

The demons said nothing. It's like they didn't understand him at all.

"At least, lemme take my suit on."

The Baron roars at B.J and fires a green ball, but he avoids it right side-jumping. "Fine.", B.J grabs his double shotgun and shoots an Imp's brain off, "Headshot!", he grins.

Two other Imps lashed at B.J and pin him down. "Get off me, spiky!", the Space Marine grabs their heads and cracks their skulls by making them collide one with each other.

"You ain't gonna rape met, yet! Not as long as I draw breath!", B.J stands up with quickness and agility.

"You wan' a piece of me, demon? Come and get it!"

B.J blasts two more Imps into oblivion.

The Baron throws another energy ball at B.J; he left-slides avoiding it but it destroys a small portion of the mountain.

"That was close."

Next, an average flame ball hit B.J, sending him flying backwards two meters away.

"You annoying mongrel!"

B.J shoots the Imp in its genitals causing it great pain, "At least now you won't be able to make mini-fuckers."

B.J got the Imp and twisted its neck.

"And now, you're next!"

The Baron fires another energy ball; the UAC Marine evades it.

"That's your best, horn-y?", B.J grinned.

"Say goodbye."

But he remained out of ammo, "Oh, shit!"

The Baron jumped at him grabbing the marine's body to crush it, "Damn! That's why I hate hugs."

B.J babbles, "I can't believe I'll die like some almost naked ass who's gonna be raped.", B.J felt asphyxiated.

'God, if you exist and listen to me. For your sake just send me a fuckin' hand of divine help!', B.J prayed in his mind.

Just when the Baron of Hell was ready to turn the marine into dead meat; six blood-like tendrils pierce the demon's eyes, its ribs, and its knees. The demon screams; it feels in agonizing pain. Its guts are taken out by those strange red tendrils. Unable to keep the human in his big arms, the Baron releases him and falls down.

This is the first time after a long period when B.J is taken by surprise; not scared, but curious. The Imps, just like B.J, were standing still.

The marine follows the source of the tendrils with his keen eyes. It was his helmet!

"Holy Satan, what the hell!?", B.J was speechless.

'Damn, if I knew my helmet does that-', he thought. Those demons still don't flinch, unsure what to do without their imposing leader.

The UAC Marine sees a red goo coming out of his helmet moving towards him as quick as a mouse; B.J rapidly grabs a random pistol to shoot the thing, "Woaah, stay back-". Before even trying to pull the trigger, the mysterious alien life form attached itself onto him.

B.J opens his eyes and sees a huge empty space with blood dripping from white walls.

"B.J Blazkowicz, we finally meet.", a voice said followed by a maniacal laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Bond of Doom

Doom's Carnage

Chapter 3

Bond of Doom

The symbiote is laughing like a lunatic, "I answered your prayers, marine. And I am here."

"Who's there!? Is that you, Satan?", B.J demanded an answer.

The strange voice reveals itself to the man. It was a human-like head with white eye patches and dark sharp teeth. It looked murderous and gruesome.

"Damn, but you're ugly like hell. Evern worse, maybe.", he added with a blunt face expression.

"I take that as a compliment, B.J.", Carnage chuckled,

"Whatever… What do you want from me?", he asked it,

"Want the long or the short version?", it answered his question,

"Short.", he added firmly.

Carnage implanted one of its tentacles into the UAC Marine's head giving him knowledge about Spider-Man, Venom, and Cletus Kasady-the former host of the symbiote. He saw them represented by visions and flashbacks.

Spider-Man was a figure dressed in a red-blued suit with a black spider symbol on his chest and two white eye patches; then there was Venom, who was a red haired man covered in a black suit with a huge white spider symbol, sharp teeth, two white eye patches too, and a dripping acid tongue. And the last was Cletus Kasady who got bonded with the symbiote and obtained a red suit with white eye patches, black sharp teeth and two claw-like hands.

The Space Marine saw short fighting scenes between Spider-Man and Venom on a rooftop; then at a launch pad. Another vision followed where Venom escaped from a district, then the red symbiote bonding with the serial killer becoming Carnage and breaking out from his cell. The last scene ended when both Venom and Carnage were sucked in a black hole-like portal.

"Ouch, my head. It hurt like hell."

"I know it did.", it smiled.

"So you want me to become your slut, huh?", B.J scoffed,

"Nothing of sort. When we bond together-

and we fit by the way.

-we will be just one slut."

"Means?", the marine was puzzled trying to figure out what the alien was talking about.

"Means we will share one mind, Everything we do is as one.", it explained,

"That's what happens when a symbiote is synched with its host."

"So, lemme get this straight. We are gonna control each other?"

Carnage was irked, "No, you patsy!", Carnage chuckled again, "Think of the Holy Trinity."

The UAC Marine seemed to see its explanation, "I see now. Whatever I do, you do too. And somehow each of us thinks 'he' is pullin' the strings, right?"

His question was met by another chuckle, "Exactly!"

B.J strokes his manly chin, "The offer is tempting, but you lost your cool when you've forgotten one thing."

"That is?", the symbiote scoffed too,

"You were also 'worn' by a fucked up guy who killed lots of innocents. I don't know if I could or would ever want to have you in my insides."

"Oh, now, marine. I did what I had to do to survive. Besides that you ain't no saint either. You also got some serious mind-y problems. If Cletus Kasady was in the 360 degree of insanity; you're way beyond that. Due to this shit you've seen on Mars, I don't blame you."

Carnage continued, "Eventually, I got bored. But you are the perfect one. You're the RIP'N'TEAR brand. I saw what you do to those demons in your memories. You like to take their guts out with your bare fingers. You smile."

B.J said nothing,

"Admit it, B.J. You need a guy like me. Besides that, I know you wanted to kill that high-ranking dude who ordered you to fire upon civilians. You wished him dead, but you never had the chance, marine."

B.J cut it off,

"Yeah, yeah. You've got a point there. These freaks are up to something. I can smell it with my sixth sense. I know it. Their hell-y business must go under."

The symbiote's head was moving in circle around B.J like a snake ready to snatch its prey,

"So, shall we, big boy?", Carnage said with an air of gentleness,

B.J cracked his knuckles,

"You still askin' me, bub?",

"Let's RIP'N'TEAR these clowns.", B.J grinned while his face was dripping with Baron's blood and his eyes were glowing red. The symbiote covered his feet, slowly climbing up his chest, and finally the face.

Outside, the demons saw just a huge red cocoon-like mass of goo covering the human from any physical harm, especially from their fire projectiles. After a handful of wasted attacks, the demons suddenly hear a crazy laugh inside the goo cocoon-like mass.

The solid cocoon-like mass dissolves and it reveals something. Someone.

All of BJ's body is swallowed in a red symbiote skin, similar to Cletus Kasady's. His normal head was engulfed by the symbiote's own liquid 'extra' head skin.

The Imps don't know what they witness.

Before them there is a creature with white eye patches, claw-like hands and a mouth with sharp black teeth.

The symbiosis is complete.

B.J quickly feels a sensation of power flowing through his body. He feels powerful and invincible!

The demonic world around him starts to fall down before his face.

 **"Oh, yeah, This feels like a trip to God's lair."** , his normal voice now sounds distorted,

 **"I've never felt so strong in my entire life!"** , BJ shouted with adrenaline invading his scarred body,

 **"No more painkillers and stimpacks. Now begins the real fun."**

 **"Let's see what I can do with these scary hands."** , Carnage looks at them,  
 **"Wow!"** , he felt enthusiastic and smiled,

 **"We're gonna cause glorious doom through the Hell!"**

Carnage planted his sharp fingers into ground. In a flash, the remaining Imps were impaled by red spikes. Some through their anus, others through their chest.

 **"Look at all that blood coming straight out of their asses. I might break down Vlad the Impaler's record soon with these freakin' powers."**

Carnage turns around to look for his weapons,

 **"To be or not to be? That's the quiz."** , he chuckles like Kasady, even creepier,

 **"I guess I don't need them anymore."** , he laughs,

 **"Who the hell needs them when I can easily rip demons apart with my lovely hands?"** , he had a monologue.

 **"Wait, I need my clothes back."** , he hit the turned-on-light-bulb expression. The symbiote gives him an exact replica of his UAC armor by changing its own aspect,

"Well, I don't need clothes after all it seems."

B.J notices his normal body and calls the symbiote,

"Where are you, Carnage!?", B.J shouted,

 _"Stop crying you patsy. I am into your body. I can shapeshift myself to a lesser extent by mimicking your own suit."_

B.J relaxed, "So, besides fuckin' up demons, what else can you do?"

It responded, _"I make axes, hammers, swords, tendrils-whatever sharp hand-to-hand weapon that fascinating mind of yours thinks to. And I can suck the life out of people."_ , the symbiote chuckled in his head.

"Well, Carnage won't become a sucker this time. I assure you."

 _"Whatever."_ , the symbiote added with indifference,

 _"You just find something to rip and tear, big boy."_

Five miles away from the renewed Carnage lies the Heart of the demons' city. Inside this spacious city, a huge rounded tower glew with green lights; the very core of their home. These lights are the reflection of cursed souls bending and spinning themselves in unison around the imposing two thousands meters high tower.

Inside the Heart, at the last level, there was a large chamber surrounded by shadows, fire torches, and Pinky hounds closed in cages. Fifty cages: twenty five on the right and twenty five on the left.

Forward there was a black throne adorned with human skulls. The skulls had red glowing crystal eyes implanted by the demons, as if to prove the might of the one who was sitting on the throne. And someone sits there. He is nicknamed the King of Hell: a powerful fusion between a Baron of Hell and an Archville. He is the next in command after the Mother of Hell.

Rarely, in certain circumstances, high-ranking demons could fuse with others: the result is a terrifying monster only met in your worst nightmares.

"What you have to tell me, servant?", his voice sounded firm and dominating: the waves of his voice echoing throughout the chamber,

"My king, the group, assigned to hunt the human down, is dead. One of our flying scouts saw the demented Space Marine being engulfed by something like living blood.", the King listens to this Imp demon with great interest, "And then, puff. That thing attached itself onto the human. And they formed something sinister: a red walking creature that uses its own body to maim."

The King gazed at the outside scenery through the left window; his fact still concealed in darkness,

"Let him come here. He'll see what true Hell feels like.", the King chuckled: his laughter echoing through the chamber and the left window next to his throne.


End file.
